FIG. 1 schematically shows a conventional infrared light generator 1, which includes a substrate 11, an electric heating element 12 located on a top of the substrate 11 and capable of producing heat when being supplied with electric current, and an infrared emitting element 13 located on a top of the electric heating element 12 for absorbing heat energy and thereby emitting infrared rays. The infrared emitting element 13 includes an infrared paint composed of graphite and carbon black. The ratio of the graphite to the carbon black is ranged from 1:1 to 1:2.
According to the conventional infrared light generator 1, the infrared emitting element 13 must be located on the top of the electric heating element 12, and the graphite and the carbon black must be mixed to form the infrared emitting element 13. Therefore, the conventional infrared light generator 1 has a relatively complicate structure and the manufacture thereof involves a complicated manufacturing process, which inevitably increase the manufacturing cost of the infrared light generator 1.
In view of the disadvantages of the conventional infrared light generator 1, it is desirable to develop an improved infrared surface light source generating device, which is able to emit far infrared rays when being heated by an amount of external low-power energy without the need of using any electric heating element and can be manufactured with a simplified and economical process.